


Thank Godric for Gryffindor Courage

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Dom Remus Lupin, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sub Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been dating for a little while when Sirius discovers Remus’s diary and learns some shocking yet thrilling things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Godric for Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little, smutty, un-beta’ed birthday gift for a new friend of mine, Hastendown. Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag, Julia!
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/12316.html).

_‘Apparently some people enjoy being bossed about in the bedroom. They like being told what to do, some even like being tied up or gagged. The books fail me when it comes to how to broach the subject with Sirius. I’m not sure it’s worth the risk.’_

Sirius kept flicking through the dragon-leather-bound book. He knew he shouldn’t, but it was too late now anyway; he’d already seen too much. It wasn’t as if he’d gone looking for Remus’s diary, he’d just been bored and wanted something to read. The worn red leather and gilt edging caught his attention, almost as if it had been calling to him—he was still running the pads of his fingers across the embossed emblem on the cover. After a brief flick through, it was obvious that Remus had started this diary very young; there were a lot of charms on it to keep the extensive contents within such a small book. Sirius hadn’t read it all, he knew he was invading Remus’s privacy, but words were catching his eye before his brain could register that it was Remus’s diary he was reading. Instead, he’d used a locator spell to search for keywords—like _‘Sirius’_. The little he had read was quite the eye-opener. Remus had clearly been doing a lot of research into gay relationships in the few short months they’d been together; he’d written down discoveries, tips, suggestions, spells and, most interestingly, fantasies. They’d wanked and sucked each other off a lot but that’s as far as it had gone so far. The truth was, Sirius didn’t have a clue what to do with a guy, but Remus’s discoveries were tantalising. Sirius was hard just from reading about it. The most important thing that Sirius learnt, however, was that Remus was scared. He was scared that Sirius would leave him if he knew the things that Remus dreamt about. Sirius didn’t know what to do. Should he just wait, and hope that Remus finds the balls to talk to him about it? That may never happen. He could tell Remus he found his diary, then maybe they’d be able to talk about it, or Remus could hate him for the betrayal of trust and he’d never see him again. Why couldn’t he just ask Remus to do some of these things to him? He knew, undoubtedly, Remus wanted it. Sirius had never thought of half the things in the book, but now that he’d read about it he wanted to try it, so why not?

He heard a car pull up in the drive. Knowing it must be Remus and his mum back from the shops, he quickly secured the black silk ribbon over the crest and slid the book carefully back into its place on the bookshelf. He sat on the bed, turning things over in his mind as people shuffled about and talked downstairs, probably putting the shopping away. Remus would come looking for him soon. Sirius decided to go with his gut—Gryffindor courage all the way, and bugger the consequences. After all, they can be fixed later with Gryffindor chivalry and stubbornness.

He quickly stripped all of his clothes, folding them neatly atop the chest of drawers before kneeling down on the carpet. He knelt on the far side of the bed from the door, offering him some modicum of privacy just in case Remus wasn’t the next person to come into Remus’s bedroom, which they were sharing for the summer. The adrenaline really started pumping when he heard a familiar voice call his name and rapid footsteps made their way up the stairs.

He tried to mimic one of Remus’s sketches; sitting back on his heels, hands clasped behind his back, shoulders back, head lowered. His cock hadn’t protruded obscenely from his lap in the sketch, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he heard the turn of the doorknob.

After a small gasp, the door shut quickly, loudly, the reverberations of the sound seeming to hang in the heavily silent air. The floorboards creaked as Remus walked closer. Sirius kept his head lowered but looked up at Remus through his lashes. He’d just walked around the bed so that Sirius was in full view and his breath caught, eyes greedy as he took in Sirius’s pose.

Sirius swallowed hard. Breathing felt difficult with the way his heart was jack-hammering in his chest. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I can see that,” Remus replied quietly, “How long have you been like this?”

“Since the car pulled up.”

Remus seemed to shudder slightly, eyes drifting closed just briefly. “That was twenty minutes ago,” he breathed out, sounding almost reverent. Remus stepped closer, gently tucking Sirius’s hair behind his ears and letting his hand linger in his hair. “What—what have you been waiting for like this? What is it you, you want?”

Sirius raised his head, looking straight up into green eyes. “Anything. I want to do whatever you want me to do, or let you do whatever you want to me. I want to be good for you, please you, I just—I don’t know how. Will you tell me how?” Remus’s hand had come down from his hair to cup his cheek, Remus’s lips slowly drifted closer, as if being drawn in my Sirius’s words. “Please, tell me… Sir?” It was barely above a whisper but the fire it ignited in Remus’s eyes was unmistakable.

“Gods, yes,” Remus mumbled against his lips before capturing them with his own. Sirius opened immediately, welcoming Remus’s tongue to dance against his own. The intensity of the kiss took his breath away, leaving him panting when Remus stood and unzipped his trousers. Sirius unconsciously licked his lips as Remus pulled his hardening cock out.

“Lick it,” Remus whispered, threading a hand through Sirius’s hair once more as his other hand steadied his cock. Sirius leant in, running the flat of his tongue slowly up the underside of Remus’s shaft before swirling it around the head.

“Can I touch it, Sir?” he asked, looking up pleadingly. Remus seemed to draw himself up more as he shook his head. It made Sirius feel vulnerable and a surprising, pleasant shiver of anticipation ran through him. He kept his hands tightly clasped behind his back and continued licking.

“Suck it.” Remus’s voice had taken on a lustful, gravelly edge as he looked down at Sirius with a sort of dangerous possessiveness. It was thrilling. Sirius opened eagerly, moaning at the taste of precum and the silky hot feel of Remus’s cock against his tongue as he let him push in. Remus only moved his hips slightly, tentatively. Sirius sucked eagerly, enjoying Remus’s fingernails scraping against his scalp, wishing that Remus would just stop holding back, would _use_ him. He was so hard. Remus was starting to moan above him, muscles tensing, fingers clenching as his orgasm approached. Sirius bobbed as fast as he could, leaning forward to take him deep, rubbing his tongue up and down the underside until he felt Remus’s cock pulsing into his mouth. He swallowed it all, none dribbling down his chin for once, unable to stop his self-satisfied smirk once Remus had pulled out.

“On the bed, on your back,” Remus demanded and Sirius scrambled to obey. Remus knelt between his spread legs, running his hands in tandem up and down Sirius’s inner thighs. He was still dressed, wilted cock hanging wetly against the opening of his trousers. “Tell me what you want. I mean,” Remus looked so cute when he blushed, “Ask me.”

It was obvious this power thing was going to take some getting used to, but Sirius couldn’t deny the potential. It was exhilarating to be at Remus’s mercy in this way.

“Please, Sir, I want you to lick me.”

“Like this?” Remus asked as he leant down and flicked his tongue over the head of Sirius’s cock.

“Nnggh, yes. More, please Sir.”

Remus lathed his cock, licking every bit with long flat swipes and thin light trails.

“Please Sir, lick me lower.” Remus shifted, trailing his tongue experimentally over Sirius’s balls. They hadn’t done this before, Sirius couldn’t understand how they’d overlooked it. Remus was sucking and licking and swirling with different pressures and it all felt wonderful. However, Sirius had learnt something reading Remus’s diary, and he couldn’t wait to find out for himself.

“Lower, please…” Sirius spread his legs further and Remus licked lower, just behind his balls. He sucked the spot and _Merlin_ it felt incredible. “Lower, Remus… Please…”

Remus pulled back, wiping his mouth on the duvet before looking up at Sirius. For a moment Sirius thought he’d done or said something wrong, but then he saw the hunger in Remus’s eyes.

“Turn over,” Sirius frowned at him curiously, prompting Remus to elaborate, “It’ll be better on your hands and knees.” Sirius rolled over and pulled himself up, the sense of vulnerability returning as he bared himself to Remus. “I haven’t tried this spell before…” Sirius just nodded and felt a tingle around his privates, like a modified cleaning spell.

Sirius sucked in a breath as he felt Remus’s bony hands spreading his cheeks but then Remus’s face was pressed into him and he was lapping wetly against Sirius’s hole and nothing had ever felt so good. A fuzzy pleasure ran down Sirius’s thighs and straight through to his aching cock and all he could do was moan wantonly and push himself back, desperate for more. Remus moaned in response as he pointed his tongue and pressed it testingly in the centre of the furled muscle.

“Yes, please, so good,” Sirius panted, hands fisting in the sheets below him. Remus’s tongue pushed inside, again and again in short, quick thrusts. The bursts of pleasure were intense and overwhelming, Sirius was torn between desperation for release and not wanting it to end.

“Turn back over.” Remus’s hot breath against his wet, sensitised skin made him shudder. Sirius laid on his back as Remus grabbed something from the bedside cabinet. He squeezed some lube from the tube onto his fingers and suddenly captured Sirius’s desperate cock in his mouth. Sirius let out a long groan, not really caring about the finger pushing into him because of the amazing hot pressure of Remus’s mouth around him. It felt weird, the finger. There was nothing particularly pleasant about it, but it didn’t hurt either. At least, until Remus drew his finger back, causing sharp tingles of pleasure to run straight to his cock from his tight channel.

“More,” Sirius groaned desperately and Remus slowly worked in a second finger. That made him wince and Remus reacted by sucking harder on his cock. It felt uncomfortable now, like he’d been taken to the limit. The thrust in continued to feel unimpressive, aside from the slight burn, but every drag out set his nerves alight with pleasure even more than before. It was too much sensation, good and strange, he was so close.

Remus seemed to sense it. He stopped bobbing, sucking instead at the head while he flicked his tongue against the underside. Remus twisted his fingers, pushing them slightly deeper and pressed against something inside Sirius. He let out a strangled sound as he came, feeling like his brain had short circuited as the intense sensation flowed down his legs and up his spine. It was the most intense orgasm of his life, and Remus swallowed it all.

Remus pulled off and leant his forehead against Sirius’s thigh, panting as he furiously stroked his own cock until he came with a groan. He crawled up the bed, grabbing his wand from beside Sirius and cleaned them up with a flick of his wand. He paused, seemingly in thought for a moment, before vanishing his clothes and settling down next to Sirius. Sirius curled sleepily into him.

“You read a lot?” Remus asked.

“Hm?” Sirius was moments from falling asleep.

“Of my diary.” That woke him up a bit. He looked up at Remus, unable to tell from his voice if he was annoyed or not. He was smiling. “I’ve been charming that thing for months, trying to tempt you to have a peek.”

Sirius laughed. “Yeah, I searched for bits about me, had a good look through.”

“Well, from what just happened I take it you liked what you saw.”

“Fuck yes,” Sirius grinned, “Can’t wait to try more. Try it all.” He snuggled back down into Remus’s chest.

“We will, promise.” Remus pulled him close, gently stroking his hair as he drifted into a deep sleep, filled with kinky dreams.

_Fin_


End file.
